monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Sexual Dimorphism
Hello, and welcome back to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at Sexual Dimorphism in monsters! Rathalos x Rathian We start off with the original monsters that showed sexual dimorphism, Rathalos and Rathian! One King of the Skies and one Queen of the Land. Both are iconic in their own sense, yet both are the same species. Rathalos is the male that specializes in air combat while Rathian is the female who specializes in fighting on land. Though both are solitary a majority of the year, they will come together during Breeding Season and become a powerful team of Flying Wyverns! Diablos x Black Diablos Now Diablos usually don't show any type of sexual dimorphism, besides a difference in size, but this changes during the Breeding Season. During the Breeding Season, the female Diablos will turn black in color and become the Subspecies of Diablos, Black Diablos. This Subspecies is a lot more violent than any near Diablos, attacking just about anything in her path once in heat! Hunters must feel sorry for the males during this violent season. Teostra x Lunstra Though rarely seen together, Lunastra and Teostra are the Emperor and Empress of Flame! Both have show forms of sexual dimorphism, yet fight in almost different ways. Sadly, though, Lunastra hasn't returned alongside her Teostra for a few years now... Lavasioth x Lavasioth Subspecies Now this is one I have only recently learnt about. It appears the Lavasioth have a form of sexual dimorphism as well! The normal Lavasioth are said to be male but the Lavasioth Subspecies are actually female! It appears this isn't a season thing either, so it is highly likely both may just be different all the time. In the case of the Lavasioth Subspecies, she has covered herself in melted rare ore that never cools down! Bulldrome x Bullfango This is one type of sexual dimorphism that is somewhat harder to see in newer games but easier to see in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Have you seen giant Bullfango with Bulldrome a few times while hunting? Those Bullfango are semi-adult males close to challenging the alpha male, Bulldrome! The smaller Bullfango are females or younger males. Dog Wyverns The Dog Wyverns are all well-known for barking like dogs but, also for their sexual dimorphism! There are young males (Jaggi/Wroggi/Baggi/Maccao), females (Jaggia/Wroggi/Baggi/Maccao), and older males (Great Jaggi/Great Wroggi/Great Baggi/Great Maccao)! Royal Ludroth x Ludroth Like a male lion with its mane, Royal Ludroth has a large mane of sponge covering its neck, for both show and helping his mates. After mating, the Royal Ludroth will fearlessly guard his territory and will soak up water with his spongy mane. This is to hydrate the females while they guard their nests. Seltas x Seltas Queen Umm... Is it okay I don't talk about these two since we've talked about them so much in the pass? Anyway, Seltas and Seltas Queen have one hell of a sexual dimorphism but the Seltas just has to put up with so much! The Fated Four Oh, this one! Everyone should've saw these four coming! So lets see: Astalos is a male, Gammoth is a female, Mizutsune is a male, and Glavenus is a male in-game. Though we don't know what kind of sexual dimorphism three of the Fated Four have, we do know it for Mizutsune atleast. Male Mizutsune have large fins, that flash red to show emotions, and bright colors while female Mizutsune have small fins and duller colors. Farunokku This is another recent discovery! Turns out, the Farunokku in-game are males! So we haven't actually seen the females. I know it is likely they don't show to many differences from the males but just finding this out is exciting! Kamu Orugaron x Nono Orugaron Frontier's Classic Duo! Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron are indeed a powerful couple! However, if Nono Orugaron was to die, than Kamu Orugaron would move to the Volcano and become Midogaron! Other Monsters That Show Sexual Dimorphism *Aptonoth: Male Aptonoth are larger than females. *Kelbi: Males have a light green fur while females have a light blue fur. *Tigrex: Male Tigrex have larger horns than females. *Pokara and Pokaradon *Yian Kut-Ku: Female Yian Kut-Ku grow feathers on their abdomen and use them to keep their nests of eggs warm. *Malfestio: Malfestio is mentioned to be her by the one of developers of Monster Hunter Generation. *Moofah: Both sexes have different shaped antlers. Questions *How do you feel about DOTWs and MAWs being done together? *Which sexual dimorphism interest you the most? *Which monster's sexual dimorphism interest you the least? *What monster would you like to see sexual dimorphism for? *Would you like to see this more in future games? *Which one caught you off guard? *Which one bothers you in anyway? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs